Underfist, The series
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Underfist after the movie? Read to find out! PS. Cartoon Network, please renew Maxwell Atoms's contract and make this a TV show!
1. Episode 1: Newbie Surprise

Underfist: The series

It was a quiet day for Underfist. In fact, it had been a quiet couple of weeks! After four years of protecting the Earth from invaders, the gang had finally earned two full peaceful weeks. A lot had happened in those four years, Billy was finally going through therapy to reverse Bonbon's psychiatric damage. Mandy was no longer U.S. President, on account that she was well under 35, so now she was State Governor. Mindy was back to normal, thanks to Grim, Witch Worm removal was something only his family knew how to do.

"Isn't it a lovely June day!" asked Fred, walking into the Underfist living room.

"Wait, you horned monster man-child, did you just say it's _June_!" Hoss asked Fred, in disbelief.

"Yes. I just changed the calendar." Fred answered, in his stupid way.

"That doesn't make it June." Replied Hoss.

"It does if it was supposed to be done a few days ago." Said Skarr.

"So why didn't anyone tell me or change the calendar on time?" Hoss demanded, it was clear he was angry.

"It's been so quiet, we just forgot, yo." Replied Irwin.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Jeff asked.

"I have a payment due!" Hoss answered.

"A payment to who, yo?" asked Irwin.

"I'd rather not say." Hoss answered.

"Is this about that Child Support thing you always ramble on about in your sleep?" asked Skarr.

"Yes." Hoss admitted. "Wait, how'd you know that, you one-eyed weirdo?"

"One, my bed is above yours. Two, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night." Skarr replied defensively. "I mean, the things we do, the thought of my beautiful garden in the hands of that insane, Ernest. It's a wonder I get any sleep at all!"

Everyone stared at Skarr. Then Irwin turned to Hoss. "So, what about you and child support?" Irwin asked him.

Hoss looked uncomfortable. Finally he said, "While Eris and me were dating, we, um, conceived a daughter. Her name is Dysnomia."

"Why didn't you tell us, yo?" asked Irwin.

"Well, it's sort of embarrassing." Answered Hoss.

"We've all got our dark, embarrassing secrets." Said Fred, "Like how I used to swim in cheese."

"That's not embarrassing or dark, just stupid." Remarked Skarr.

"You're starting to sound like Mandy." Irwin said to Skarr.

Skarr just rolled his eye while Hoss went to get May and June's payment.

* * *

The knock on Underfist's newly fixed vehicle startled everyone. "I'll get it!" Irwin announced. He answered the door, and saw two preteen girls with duffle bags. One looked like Eris, but had strawberry blonde hair and her dress was more American and paired with a pair of leggings. The other, looked like Velma Green when she was young, but had four eyes!

"Is this the Underfist residence?" the spider girl asked.

"Yes." Irwin answered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dysnomia Delgato, Goddess of Lawlessness," the human girl said, "and this is my friend, Viola Green-Harrison."

"You're Dysnomia?" Irwin asked Dysnomia.

"Yes. Can we come in?" Dysnomia replied.

"Sure." Irwin replied. As the two girls walked in, Irwin yelled, "Hoss! Your daughter's here!"

"Dysnomia?" asked Hoss.

"Who else?" Irvin retorted.

Hoss went into the room, and stared at the two girls.

"Hi, Dad!" Dysnomia exclaimed.

Hoss was in shock. "What are you doing here?" he finally managed to say.

"I miss you. I haven't seen or herd from you in years! And Mom wouldn't let me leave until you missed a monthly payment. Which was last month, so, here I am!"

This caused shock.

Then Jeff noticed Viola. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm you're daughter." Viola answered. Underfist gasped. "You and Mom's marriage was never annulled. Remember, you two signed the marriage certificate the day before the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Jeff said, "We were so excited, we just couldn't wait! Must've been that night." He was deep in thought.

"So, you're still married?" Fred asked.

"Guess I am." Jeff said, "You'd think Velma would've told me."

"She thought you were irresponsible, and too devoted to your crazy dad." Viola replied, "By the way, do you think Grandpa would freak out if he saw me?"

"Well, his therapist says he's doing well," Jeff replied, "and he hasn't tried to kill me for two months straight, so I think he'll be ok."

"You sure?" Viola asked.

"Positive." Jeff answered, "We can put him in a cage if you want."

"Ok." Viola answered.

"Why do you both have duffle bags?" Skarr asked.

"We plan on staying." Dysnomia answered.

"For at least a week." Said Viola.

"That's what my Mom said." Hoss said. What was supposed to be Mrs. Delgato visiting her son for a week, turned into her living with him. Now she just lived in his old trailer.

What no one knew was, this would be the start of a new Underfist, and Endsville.


	2. Episode 2

Viola and Dysnomia looked at their new room. It was small, but clean. It had two bunk beds, and its own bathroom.

"Needs one more thing." Dysnomia said, she then reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a large mirror.

"How'd you fit that in there?" Viola asked her best friend.

"Magic." Dysnomia answered as she placed it on a wall. "There, now the room's complete."

Viola stood and admired the mirror. "Dysa?" Viola asked Dysnomia, whom she always called Dysa, "Do you think we'll ever become part of the team?"

"Of course! Once they see us in action, they'll have to." Dysnomia proudly answered.

"And if they don't…" She pulled out a silver apple with a large L on it and began tossing it up and down, "we'll just use our powers to persuade them."

"Won't take 'no' for an answer." Viola said, slightly shaking her head, "You're so your parents."

"As are you, Miss. Uses a spider army to get revenge." Dysa smirked. Viola rolled her eyes at the memory. A group of monsters had bullied her and stole her friend, Daffney. She used her Song to gather an army of spiders to teach them a lesson.

* * *

Billy sat in his living room, locked in a cage, absorbing the news. He had just overcome his arachnophobia, and accepted Jeff as his son, then suddenly he's told that he has a spider granddaughter. His family, Mandy, Mindy and Grim were their, also absorbing the info Underfist had told them.

"So Velma, my school mate, is Jeff, my 'Grandnephew's' wife, and therefore my Grandniece-in-law." Nergal said, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Jeff replied, "Age is but a number."

"And I'm also a Great-great Uncle." Nergal said.

"We're Grandparents and Great-grandparents!" Harold exclaimed.

"No we're not!" Gladys shouted. "We're humans, Jeff and Viola are Spiders!"

"Well, Viola's part human." Harold said in deffence.

"Human like." Gladys replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm an Uncle and Granduncle!" Junior said, grasping the news. "Or am I a first cousin first and twice removed?" He tapped his chin, deep in thought.

"I have a weird family." Sis sighed.

"Why am I even here, Losers!" Mindy asked in her usual Popular Girl voice.

"You said you wanted your magic back." Irwin replied.

"Before we get to that, why am _I_ here?" Mandy asked.

"Because like me, you're an important part of _The Grim Adventures of Billy Mandy_." A grumpy Grim answered.

"If you're so important, then why is you're name frequently dropped from the tittle?" Mandy asked.

"Because you Mortals are lazy." Grim replied.

"True." Mandy replied.

"Why am I in a cage again?" Billy asked.

"Because you might go berserk." Jeff answered.

"I never go berserk." Billy protested. "What's berserk?"

"Didn't you learn while you were in Valahla?" Mandy asked.

"I forget things." Billy replied.

"It means you freak out." Grim answered.

"I _never_ freak out." Billy retorted, full of confidence.

"You're just asking for a flashback-montage." Grumbled Skarr.

"But I thought this was an e-book?" Fred asked, confused.

"Yeah, but we can still see flashbacks." Mandy answered. "Which we should be seeing in 3-2-1."

 **OOO**

All of Billy's screams and freak-outs flashed into everyone's minds.

"Wow, I guess I do freak out a lot." Billy said after seeing the flashbacks.

"And now, without further delay," Jeff said, "me and Hoss would like to present, our daughters."

Viola and Dysa walked out of the kitchen into the Living Room. "Hello." They said.

When Billy saw his "granddaughter", he screamed, gripping the cage bars. His eyes widened and shot through the slits, then snapped back.

"Knew you'd freak out." Viola said.

"I might calm him down." Dysa said with a mischievous grin, and pulled out her silver apple in her hand.

"Dysnomia, put that apple back!" Hoss ordered.

"Aww, come on, Dad. I've haven't used it since I got here!" Dysa complained.

"Dysnomia, do you know what it's like to have some super natural creature beat the living daylights out of you?" Hoss replied. "Well do you?"

"Yes." Dysa replied. "That's how Mom disciplined me."

After an awkward silence, Mandy said, "Weirdness must run in the family."

"Which family?" Hoss offendly said.

"The ones in this room." She answered.

Everyone was shocked and confused, but no one dared to talk back to her.

Viola wanted to change the subject. "So, Dysa and I have something we want to tell you."

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"We want to join Underfist." Dysa said, causing everyone in the room to give them stares.

"Why?" Skarr asked. "The fame is nice, but the teammates are almost unbearable."

"Why not? We're capable." Viola stated.

"Normally, I'd say 'Women can't be part of a crime fighting team', but since the creator of this e-book would make something bad happen to me for saying that," Hoss said, almost mumbling, "I'll instead say," His voice got louder, "Kids can't be part of a crime fighting team."

"We're not kids, we're preteens!" Dysa protested.

"Same thing!" Hoss barked.

Before anyone could say another word, Underfist was called to a mission.


	3. Episode 3: Fightergirls

An army of undead warriors savaged the main square of Endsville. Underfist quickly arrived.

"Good golly! They're destroying the entire town!" Hoss cried.

"No da, Hoss." Skarr remarked.

"Well, you one-eyed weirdo, we've no time to state the obvious! We've got to save Endsville, again." Hoss retorted.

"Right, Fred & Jeff, you distract them, while me, Hoss & Skarr send them back to where they came from." Irwin commanded. He & Hoss acted as co-leaders.

"Why am I always the distraction?" Fred asked. He longed to fight like the other Underfist members. Even Jeff got to fight sometimes.

"Because that's what your best at, Fred." Jeff assured him. "No one distracts better then you!"

"Oh, right." Fred gave a stupid smile.

"What about us?" Viola asked. She & Dysa had managed to tag along.

"Stay out of trouble." Hoss barked.

"We wanna help!" Dysa replied.

"We don't need help." And with that, Hoss lead the others to the battleground.

Dysa & Viola watched as Underfist battled the undead army. Things went well at first, but then they started losing.

"Looks like they need help afterall." Viola smirked.

"Time to show our stuff." Dysa gave a weird smile. "Let them see what the Goddess of Lawlessness & the Spider Princess can do."

With a high-5 and a magical change into Underfist uniforms, they ran into the scene.

"Army of the Undead, prepare to meet your doom!" Dysa yelled to the invaders.

Everyone stared at them. No one thought that _they_ could be heroes.

"Ha, you?" One of the army monsters said.

"Yes, prepare for destruction." Viola yelled.

"And complete lawlessness." Dysa said, pulling out her Apple. With a malicious smile, she tossed it at a soldier. While in midair, the Apple turned into a bomb. As soon as it hit a soldier, it exploded, wiping out a large number of the army.

With a wave of her hand, the Silver Apple of Discord turned back into an apple and went into her open hand. "Want more?" Dysa asked, full of confidence.

The soldiers looked scared. They slowly backed up. Then their Commander barked, "Don't just stand there, get them you idiots!"

One of the soldiers looked at the Commander. He was short, and looked like a combo of every undead creature imaginable. "Ma'am, they possess the Apple of Discord."

"I don't care if they possess Pandora's box!" The Commander shouted. "We're taking this town over is it's the last thing we do!"

The soldiers slowly nodded. They uneasily started to fight again.

"Have it your way." Viola & Dysa said in unison, malicious smiles forming on their faces. Suddenly, they started attacking. Viola began stinging, poisoning, eating and cocooning the invaders. Dysa used her Apple, and the other powers she had inherited from Eris.

The other members of Underfist simply watched in shock. They couldn't believe that two girls could defeat an entire army! But they did, and when they were half way through, Viola grew tired, and so she summoned a spider army, using the same song as her Mom.

When the battle was over, Viola & Dysa stood victorious, the entire invading undead army was defeated.

Everyone just stood and stared. "Dad, what did you say about us not being capable?" Dysa asked Hoss, who's mouth was open.

"I, uh, I…" Hoss didn't know what to say. He felt like he did when he found out it was Halloween in his only movie where he had an actual role and his first episode appearance, when he found out Grim actually _wanted_ to be exterminated.

"Woa! That was amazing!" Fred said in amazement. "You two should totally be in Underfist, right guys?"

The others were completely dumbfounded. Irwin managed to give a nod.

"Well, they do show promise." Jeff said, once he recovered, "But they're only preteens."

"So am I, yo." Irwin said, trying to defend the girls, who had clearly proved themselves.

"I don't care how good they are." Skarr stated, "I don't want two more brats on our team. It's bad enough that I have to be friendly with you 4."

"All those in favor of letting the girls join the team, say 'Aye'." Irwin said

"Aye." Hoss, Irwin, Jeff & Fred said in unison.

"The ayes have it." Fred said.

Viola & Dysa smiled.

"Wait, I didn't get to say, 'Nay'." Skarr protested.

"You just did." Jeff said.

Skarr grumbled. "They'd only be good as out-of-the-way sidekicks." He mumbled.

Just like that, Viola & Dysa became part of Underfist, as _in_ -the-way sidekicks.


	4. Episode 4: Love thy idiot

Mandy was in her office, finishing paperwork. She was alone, no one was there. Sneakily, she grabbed a remote, and pressed a button, turning the security cameras to audio.

Another check, to make sure no one else was there, and she let out a sigh. She reached underneath her shirt, and pulled out a heart-shaped locket.

She hardly let anyone see it, and only she knew what was inside. Another quick check, and she slowly opened it.

Mandy gave a lovingly sigh, and stared at the picture of Billy. She couldn't deny her crush on her friend, but she could cover it up. And she did, with her cynical ways.

 _He's stupid._ Mandy thought, _But he_ is _charming._

Mandy was so busy staring, and daydreaming, that she barley noticed that she was no longer alone. Dysa, using her powers, was invisibly standing behind Mandy, wearing a tiara with a hidden camera.

"I knew it." Dysa whispered.

Mandy turned to the sound, closing the locket. Dysa was far enough away to be out of Mandy's reach, but close enough to see Billy's picture.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked, full of her usual anger.

"I was curious," Dysa answered, "to see if I could enter your office unnoticed."

"Well, you did." Mandy replied, "Now, get out!"

Dysa leaned in, and sing-songed, "You like Billy!"

"He's my friend, now…"

Dysa interrupted, "If he's just a friend, then why is his picture in a heart-shaped locket?"

"I, uh…"

"And why do you sometimes stare at him, lovingly? And why do you sigh, as if you're thinking of something romantic? And why…"

"Will you STOP with the questions!" Mandy exploded, but Dysa didn't care.

"Can you explain that scene in your 'Big' movie, where you think Billy's gone forever, deny it, and stare into water, teary-eyed, thinking of him? And your brief look of pleasant surprise when he surfaced?"

Mandy was stunned. No one had asked her that before, well, they had, but she'd either hurt them, or give them an evil glare. Seeing how Dysa wouldn't give up, and how she clutched her Apple, Mandy sighed, she had been defeated.

"You caught me." Mandy said with a sigh, she never lost, at least not in the long-term. She then gave her famous stare, "You'd better not tell anyone!"

"Who me?" Dysa was playing innocent. " _I_ would never _tell_ anyone." She gave a mischievous smile, looking just like her mom.

Before Mandy could say anything, the door, which she was sure was locked, somehow burst opened. Irwin ran in, in tears. Billy was behind him, standing in the doorway.

"Mandy! How could you?" Irwin wailed, he had clearly heard what had happened, "I thought we had something special!"

Mandy slapped him. "Irwin, three things. One, how did you hear? And two, I told you, you've even seen, that I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! I never thought you were cute, Billy entered my head, and _made_ me say that in Episode 6. Three, being romantic with you, is one of my wort nightmares."

"But, but…" Irwin couldn't think of what to say. Finally he did. "Our kisses, ended up saving you, that must mean something, yo!"

Mandy glared at him, eyes narrowed, "It doesn't!" Irwin looked scared, and started to back away.

Billy ran into the room, "Mandy, can I say something?" Mandy nodded. "I knew there was something between us!" He then hugged her, to Mandy's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked him.

"Hugging the girl I love!" Billy answered, squeezing tighter.

"Uh, I'm not sure, _love_ would be the appropriate word…" Mandy wasn't used to being in love, the last time didn't end well.

Billy suddenly let go, holding Mandy at arm's length, "So, wanna go on a date?"

Mandy was surprised at his sudden action. She took a breath then said, "On one condition, _I_ choose where we go."

Billy, being used to her demanding ways, simply replied, "Ok! I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Irwin, was sobbing as if he was filled with endless tears. When Mandy agreed to go on a date with Billy, that was the last straw. He turned into a bat, and flew around his friends, making a nuncence of himself. He wasn't sure if he just wanted to be a pest, or if he really wanted to hurt them.

Eventually, Irwin flew away to the Endsville Park, not sure what to do. He landed by the lake, transforming back to normal. He stared at his reflection. "What does Billy have that I don't?" He said to himself.

"What are you talking about, dweeb?" Came a sudden voice. Irwin turned to the voice, he saw Mindy coming towards him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Irwin mumbled.

"Is this about Mandy wanting Billy instead of you?" Mindy asked, very knowingly.

"How'd you know, yo?"

"You and Billy weren't the only ones who were sent video feed from Dysa, you know."

Irwin looked momentarily confused. Then he said, "Why do you care?"

"Because, I can't stand Mandy & Billy together!" Mindy replied, "I mean, sure, they're both _lame,_ and tots deserve each other, but," her face became a look of prissy, "they both have custody of Grim!"  
"So?" Irwin didn't quite get it.

"So!" Mindy exploded, "They each own one half of the Grim Reaper! They have the power of the Underworld and won't share!"

"Where are you going with this yo?" Irwin had a feeling, but didn't want to say it.

"Listen, dweeb," Mindy put her arm around Irwin's neck, "if two people are married, then they _both_ are entitled to whatever _property,_ that _either_ of them have."

"So, you want to woo Billy, so you can own a quarter of the Grim Reaper?"

Mindy nodded her head. "And I can't do that if he's dating Mandy."

Irwin thought about what she was planning. "Three things, yo. One, how will you break them up. Two, how will that help me, and three, why do you want to marry him? We're only kids!"

Mindy made a face, then she shook her head, "You still don't get it, do you, Nerd-o?"

"Get what!"

"Listen, Irwin! I have my ways of breaking people up, and, if Mandy gets rejected by Billy, she may just turn to you for comfort."

"M-me?" Irwin couldn't believe it, for years, Mandy was just the girlfriend he could never quite reach, she was always just, standing there, taunting him.

"That's right, Irwin. And if we keep this up, by the time we graduate High School, we'll be engaged, with the people of our dreams."

Irwin, filled with the thought of getting his dream of marring Mandy, replied, "Count me in."


	5. Episode 5

The first step was to make Billy & Mandy's date the opposite of what Mandy wanted. Which meant turning it from little-known to widely known.

That was Irwin's exact motive when he walked into the Underfist living room. "Hey everyone."

"Where were you?" Hoss asked.

"I was, uh, out." Irwin replied, he had been gone for most of the day. "I've got some news about Mandy."

"Did she _finally_ agree to go out with you?" Skarr asked sarcastically.

"Not with _me._ " Irwin stated.

"Then who?" Jeff asked.

"Billy!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Billy?" everyone except Viola & Dysa exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Irwin replied, "But Mandy wants to keep it secret."

"Then why are you telling us?" Fred asked. "Everyone knows that telling secrets is a big no-no."

"Why don't you guess?" Irwin replied, he was sure Mindy was smiling somewhere.

"I have an idea." Skarr stated, "You want everyone to know, so Mandy will get mad at Billy, and therefore still be, 'on the market'."

Irwin looked at him in surprise. "How did you..."

"When Grim gave Mindy her powers back," Skarr interrupted, "that bag of bones made me connected somehow with that little brat."

"What do you mean, 'connected'?"

"I mean," Skarr answered, "I know when that little brat is planning something."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain." Skarr answered, then he looked Irwin dead in the eye, "Just don't do anything trouble-some."

Irwin slowly backed away. "O-k. I, uh, have to be somewhere."

"Where?" Hoss asked suspiciously.

"No je parle anglais." Irwin spat out, then he turned into a bat and flew away. A satisfyed smile crept onto the face of Dysomia, Goddess of Lawlessness.

* * *

Irwin landed near Mindy's house, clinging tightly onto a branch. "That was a narrow escape." he thought aloud. "Who writes this stuff yo?"

"Panicked, dweeb?" Mindy's voice came from an open window.

"Will you please stop calling me 'dweeb', yo?" Irwin replied.

"What else am I supposed to call you, Nerd?"

"My name, Irwin."

"I'll call you whatever I feel like, Mummy-bat." Mindy retorted. Irwin scowled. "So, was the pressure too much for you?"

"Not at first." Irwin flew closer. "Do you know that you and Scar have some kind of psychic link?"

"Now I do." Mindy growled. "Why wasn't I told before?!"

"I don't know." Irwin replied. "I didn't write this story, yo."

"Well, you undead heathen, what _is_ this 'psychic link?'"

"Scar just said he knows when you're 'up to something'."

"Ooo, NOTHING GOES MY WAY!" Mindy shouted, "I can't even _get to the top again_ without something getting in the way!"

Irwin slowly backed away a few feet, then he caususly said, "Uh, Mindy?"

"What?" The anger showed in her light green infused peach skinned body.

"Aside from control over Death, why do you care?"

Mindy's face became creepy as she answered, "REVENGE."

"Revenge?"

"Not 'revenge'. REVENGE."

"Ok, why do you want, REVENGE?"

"Two reasons. One: the network cancelled us, just because of a contract. Two: Mandy rejecting my friendship."

"You're _still_ upset about Mandy?" Irwin asked in disbelief, "That was **_years_** ago, yo!"

"Well, I'm still upset!"

"Aren't you two frenemys now, yo?"

"Frenemy, schemeny. The point is, SHE REFUSED MY COMPLETE FRIENDSHIP!" The witch's hair turned to flames as her anger grew. Once she calmed down a little, she continued, "If I take away something important to her, even if it's only partly, I'll still feel satisfied."

"Yeah, for like a week tops, yo."

Mindy grapped Irwin by the shirt. "We'll see about that." Irwin became very scared. "Now, you are going to spy on Billy and Mandy, find out where their date is and use your nerd-powers to broadcast it all over the internet."

Irwin hesitated. He knew this was wrong, but the thought of Mandy being his made everything seem right. "You're wish is my command, yo." As soon as Mindy released the mummy-vampire, he flew away. Determined to make Mandy his.


	6. Episode 6: A date to remember

Billy, wearing dress-shirt and his best jeans, rang Mandy's doorbell. Mandy, wearing a fancy pink dress with black lace trim, opened the door.

"Gosh Mandy, you look beautiful." Billy stated, "And I'm not just saying that because we're on a date, I really mean it."

"Thanks." Mandy replied, she wasn't used to receiving such compliments. "You look nice."

"I was gonna wear a tux, but you remember the episode, 'Billy Idiot'."

"Yes." Mandy remembered every episode. Seeing Billy run around his house and playing in mud, while wearing a tux and shouting, 'Tuxedo Man!' may have been hilarious to some, but it was rather annoying. If it hadn't been for Grim fixing everything at the last moment, he and his family would've missed the wedding.

"So, where we going?" Billy asked.

"Bikini Bottom." Mandy answered.

"Isn't that under water and radioactive?" Billy asked.

 _"Radioactive?"_ Irwin thought to himself in his hiding place.

"Yes." Mandy replied, "But we own the Grim Reaper, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Billy replied, "Where is he?"

"Right here." Grim replied appearing behind Mandy. "As much as I would love to have you both drown and get mutated in another dimension, I have 'responsibilities'."

"Shut up and do your thing." Mandy snapped.

Grim grumbled and reached into his robe. He pulled out two shell necklaces and two belts that had the Radioactive symbol on them. He handed each of them a necklace and a belt. "Put these on, the necklaces will make you able to breath under water and the belts will protect you from the radiation."

"You swear?" Mandy asked.

"Yes." Grim answered, "Just because I don't have internal organs, doesn't mean I don't have morals."

While they were talking, Irwin grabbed his walkie talkie. "Yo Mindy?"

"Yes, Dee-Irwin?" Mindy's voice answered.

"We have a problem, yo."

"Problem?"

"They're going to Bikini Bottom!"

"So?"

"So, I can't breathe underwater, yo. And I don't want to be affected by the radiation."

"Remember your Underfist belt?"

"Yeah yo, but I can't really use it while I'm a bat, yo."

"That's your problem, Loser!" Mindy yelled back. Then she sighed and continued, "Listen, there should be a magical shell in your pouch."

"What about the radiation, yo?"

"Hold the walkie-talkie away from your face for a moment."

"Ok." Irwin did as she said. Then, Mindy's arm came from the walkie-talkie. "What-the-what?"

Mindy wiggled her fingers, making a green sparkling light come from them and surround Irwin. Mindy soon retreated her arm.

"There." Mindy said through the walkie talkie, "You now have 72 hours of protection from any radiation. Now GO! Over and out."

The walkie-talkie turned off. Irwin placed the shell over his face, took a deep breath and turned into a bat. Then he quickly followed Billy and Mandy as they entered the vortex Grim created that led to Bikini Bottom.


End file.
